One challenge facing Internet of Things (IoT) networks is how to bridge two or more IoT networks that do not share a common administrative domain (which may, among other things, establish a root key management hierarchy). Additionally, IoT networks may be built using dissimilar Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model transport layers. This may then require protocol translation and proxying at a gateway. However, protocol translation may not be sufficient to bridge IoT networks considering the wide range of, for example, sensor and actuation devices that may be present in the IoT networks. Among the issues with bridging IoT networks from different IoT domains is the need to first establish a connectivity path and an end-to-end security path that bridges the respective network domains. This is complex considering bridging semantics occur above the transport layer.